


Venomous Hearts

by Waruitenshi



Series: Venomous [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable, Alien Character(s), Alien Romance, Bad Boys' Love, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Character Bashing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cute, Cute Spidey, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lethal Protector, Licking, M/M, MJ Bashing, Male Slash, Mild Gore, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Other, Pancakes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Possessive Venom, Protectiveness, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiotic Relationship, Tenderness, Tentacles, Touching, True Love, True Mates, Trust, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Understanding, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel/Bonus to “Venomous Valentine” explaining what Venom did with the hearts, and some cute Eddie/Petey fluff along the way. Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Slash/Yaoi. One-Shot. AU. Details Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao! I was GOING to leave the whole "What did Venom do with the hearts?" thing up to the readers imagination, but since I got so many PM's and Reviews asking, I figured I might as well write some adorable fluff and give my version of what he did. XD So this is really like a bonus chapter between "Venomous Valentine" and "Venomous Halloween". 
> 
> This also contains some of how I think some of their childhood went, and since this is AU and fan fiction, it's entirely fun to do. X3 Also, I just want to say that I learned how to cook and such by watching my Dad when I was little, and stuff like I have Eddie knowing how to do, and so did a few of my friends that I've had the pleasure of knowing.
> 
> I just felt like some adorable fluff was needed. XD These two are just screaming to be together. LoL

It was late afternoon by the time the couple had woken up and decided to untangle themselves from each other long enough to go get something to eat. And seeing as Eddie had spent the most time on his own taking care of himself, he knew a bit more about cooking than Peter did.

Not by much really, but enough that Eddie didn't live off sandwiches like Peter tended to do when Brock or Aunt May weren't there to make something. While Venom was in the kitchen looking around for something to make, he couldn't help smirking to himself at the nostalgia of it all when he spotted a box of pancake mix.

Even as kids, Eddie had always been the one to prepare them something to eat. Sure, Peter was always the kind soul to offer his help, much like he had earlier after Venom told him he'd fix them something.

But for a guy who could use a little kids chemistry set to make his own webbing, Pete had poor skills in the kitchen, and usually tended to end up causing messes when he did help.

He remembered back to when it hadn't been very long since their parents accident, and Peter had been a lot clingier than usual, which mind you was saying a LOT. Brock had loved it really, and definitely appreciated it since he didn't want to be alone either; which is why he never minded it.

So when Pete would plead, scream and/or cry and be his usual cute self in order to have Uncle Ben and Aunt May let Eddie stay ' _just_ _one more night'_ , the blonde would find the little brunette instantly back to his cheerful self with his arms wrapped around the older boys waist while Eddie held him protectively with the other when he got his way. Peter wasn't a brat, he just really loved his best friend and was used to spending more time with him than anyone else.

Ben found it odd and exasperating at times at how inseparable those two were, but May found it utterly adorable and quite liked that their little Peter had someone to care about so much who also felt the same way about him.

One day though, while Ben was at work and May went to go do some shopping and run errands, she left Brock to look after Pete, since she'd always seen how he dotted and took care of Peter regardless of whether she was around or not.

They had been watching cartoons after having played a good long while earlier, and they were a little tuckered out, when Peter suddenly got up from where he usually snuggled up beside Eddie.

Feeling the abrupt loss of warmth wriggle out from under his arm, Eddie looked up and asked what he was doing. Peter said he was thirsty and asked if the other was too. Brock gave a small nod and got up to follow him.

He wasn't really all that thirsty, but knew Pete was too short to reach stuff, and didn't want to risk the other getting hurt somehow. Brock could never forgive himself if he lost anyone else so dear to him…

They mixed up some chocolate milk and drank it at the table. Peter sat in his usual spot beside Eddie and after drinking about half of it, the brunette began blowing little bubbles in it with his straw; his short legs swinging back and forth as they couldn't reach the floor yet.

"Hey Eddie…?" The tentative boy asked, drawing the others attention and making him eye the other with mild curiosity. "Yeah, Pete?" Peter shifted a little shyly in his seat. "I'm kinda hungry."

"But Aunt May made lunch like an hour ago." Brock stated; though he was used to this sort of thing from Peter and was not at all angry, he mostly just said it to see what the other would do. The kid wasn't really used to his aunts cooking and hardly ever ate any of it; instead he preferred what Eddie would make for him.

Eddie grew up watching his parents cook so he knew a few things, and having often been left alone with Peter while their parents were working, they were accustomed to eating together and taking care of each other.

"I-I know… I'm sorry…" A faint rosy hue dusted the brunettes cheeks as he tucked his head. Inwardly, Eddie sighed as he wondered how the heck his friend could be so ridiculously adorable, before laughing lightly and ruffling that messy hazel hair.

"Aw, it's okay, Petey! Let's see what there is to eat." Peter brightened as he smiled up at his best friend and then gave an eager nod as they began their mission of searching around the kitchen.

Eddie found a box of pancake mix and when he held it up in silent question, Peter made a comical "Oooo!" sound that made the blonde laugh and knew he'd found the right thing.

"Bowl!" Peter exclaimed as he hurried about the kitchen collecting what Eddie needed to make pancakes; holding up the item victoriously as he liked helping the older boy. "Check." Eddie confirmed as he tried not to snicker. "Eggs?"

"Eggs!"

"Milk?"

"Yep, yep!"

"Hmm… blueberries?" Eddie asked; knowing he'd spotted some during their search. Peter's eyes widened in excitement because he _looooooooooooooved_ Eddie's blueberry pancakes, and almost ran into the fridge in his haste to find them.

"Blueberries!" The brunette sang; holding them up over his head like he'd found the golden fleece. And this time Eddie couldn't keep himself from laughing. He mixed up the batter while Peter washed the fruit.

"Good job." He praised when he saw what a good job Peter did at picking out any bad berries. Peter beamed and blushed when the other gave him another hair mussing. "Okay, now you put this stuff away while I start cooking."

"M'kay, Eddie!" The smaller boy set off to his task. He really enjoyed doing stuff with Eddie. Everyone always treated Peter like a useless, fragile little kid who didn't know how to do anything… as if they were afraid he might break if he tried; especially his own parents. And things only seemed to get worse after the accident.

But not his best friend! Eddie was always awesome about letting him help, and never EVER fussed at him for being too clingy like his mom and dad used to because they were more concerned about getting their work done. The blonde never made him feel like he was in the way like they did…

Peter often wished he and Eddie could live together; just the two of them. Then the blonde wouldn't _ever_ have to leave him alone to go back to his stupid foster family. The brunette knew Eddie didn't like that place, or being away from him either. But his aunt and uncle said they could barely afford to take care of him, much less another kid.

Which was why they let Eddie come over so much, as it was the best they could do. Peter didn't understand why they couldn't just get paid to take care of his friend like those foster people did? Aunt May said it wasn't as simple as that, but the young Parker had a feeling she wasn't being very honest.

Peter had been rather lost in his thoughts, and so when he was bustling around putting stuff away, he ended up tripping on the hem of his baggy pants legs and fell down; his aunt tended to get his clothes at places that sold hand-me-down stuff since it was affordable for them and because he was supposedly growing. The box of pancake mix flew out of his hands, and then came down to bop him right on the head; sending a bunch of the powder all over him.

Hearing the thud and the yelp of pained surprise, Eddie turned around and was shocked to see Peter face down on the floor with pancake mix scattered all over his top half! "Pete!" The older boy cried out in alarm as he hurried over to him.

Kneeling down, he helped Peter onto his knees; the poor kid coughing and wiping at his face to get the dirt and floury concoction off of himself. Eddie did his best to help him, all the while softly telling him things like "It's okay Pete, just hold still." or "Don't squirm." when he tried to get it off his eye lids.

When all that was left were a few smudges here and there, and just what dusted his hair and shirt, Eddie told him he could open his eyes. Peter blinked and frowned poutingly. "You okay?" The brunette sniffled some and shook his head.

"Are you hurt?" Brock asked with growing concern. "K-kinda…" Pete managed meekly as his eyes began to mist up. "Hold on." Brock said before he went and turned off the eye of the stove so he could focus on Peter.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The blonde helped him up, and Peter gave another sniffle as silent tears streaked through the leftover dust of mix on his face; making them more visible as Eddie led him to the bathroom.

He wetted a clean cloth to wash off the rest of the mess and ruffled his hair to get the rest out, before he got Pete a clean shirt. Peter sat there and moved to help the other, but otherwise continued to cry; even though he was trying very hard not to.

Brock's frown deepened as he combed his fingers through the others fluffy hair to try and soothe him. "What's wrong, Petey?" He asked; baffled as to why his friend seemed so upset. "I c-can't do a-anything…" The boy said sadly with a small hiccup.

Eddie blinked; rather taken aback. "What are you talking about? You do lots of stuff!" But Peter just shook his head. "I'm n-not big and st-strong or smart l-like you. I just m-make messes!" The poor kid all but wailed as tears fell faster.

The blonde regarded the other and wondered why he tended to put himself down like that. "That's just because I'm a little older. All you have to do is work hard, and I bet someday you'll probably be smarter than me. I mean, just look at all the cool stuff you can do with your chemistry set!"

Peter sniffed and tried to rub away the tears with one of his small fists. "R-really? You think so?" The little brunette took pride in being able to amaze the older boy with the chemistry set Eddie had gotten him.

Eddie had saved up his allowance to get it for Peter's birthday the year before the accident, when they were out in the city one day and he'd seen how much the brunette gushed over it. So Peter had always tried to take very good care of it.

"Yep! Who knows? You might even be bigger than me!" The blonde consoled with a warm smile. Peter giggled and hiccupped at that. "Um, maybe not bigger." He said doubtfully; seeing as he was such a skinny little thing.

"Heh, well, maybe not." Eddie agreed with a laugh. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Pete's; giving it a playful little bump. "But I bet you'll still be pretty spectacular." The taller stated with such confidence and warmth that it made Peter blush cutely and his crying to stop.

"L-like you?" The blonde felt his own face heat up at the sweet question and hopeful look, and he grinned. "Nah." Those big, soulful hazel eyes widened slightly before looking sad again. "Even better." Eddie clarified; lifting the others spirits and being rewarded with a big hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Thanks Eddie!" Peter whispered breathlessly as he practically glomped his best friend. "Hahah, no problem Petey." Brock chortled as he returned the hug. His little buddy had discussed his woes of everyone treated him like he was weak, and his worries that he'd be nothing but a welcome mat for bullies the rest of his life.

Thankfully, Eddie was always there to reassure him of these fears and point out his strong points. Feeling a whole lot better and having gotten a hug, Peter with Eddie to help clean up the mess, and saw that it wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought it had been.

After that, Peter buzzed around Eddie like a wiry little mockingbird as he waited for the pancakes to cook. The blonde kept him busy by helping him set the table, and once they cooked all the pancakes that the batter could produce, the two sat down to eat together, as Peter preferred waiting for Eddie.

Peter hummed happily and made yummy sounds and told the other how good it was. Brock blushed and felt a bit bashful, but took the compliments in stride nonetheless because he knew Pete meant them.

He was pretty sure May had an idea that Peter was only managing not to starve to death because Eddie was feeding him; seeing as the brunette hardly touched anything she made. "It tastes funny…" Peter would always say with a crinkled up nose.

It always tasted bland to Pete. Like old people food; flavorless and way too healthy. And the whole place had an odd smell of mothballs. Though, in all fairness, his aunt and uncle were rather older than his parents…

But Eddie's food was really good, and when the blonde had asked him why he liked it so much, he'd told the older boy with all the sincerity he could muster, "My mom once said that when someone puts love into their cooking it makes it taste better, so I figured yours is packed full of it!" Which made the blondes face heat up and his heart to feel all weird and fluttery.

The boys aunt was just glad he was eating something, so she never made a fuss and would only ever smile and give Eddie a grateful pat on the head every now and then. And now, so many years later, here stood Brock, all grown up and still taking care of his little Spider.

Eddie smirked and shook his head as he grabbed the box of mix and began to make some pancakes. Peter was still pretty sore, and Eddie wanted him to rest, which was why he had him sitting on the couch in the living room while he cooked.

Peter pouted and cursed his body for being hurt; always the little helper feeling like he was not doing enough. He flicked through the channels a tad grumpily, before something caught his attention. It was the News…

The segment was about the brutal murders of Mary Jane Watson and Mark Allan. He bit his bottom lip and frowned. Sure, he felt a little bad about it, but after what they had put him through, he really couldn't help the fact that he felt they deserved what had happened.

The reporter spoke a few details about what the police thought had happened; assuming someone had a grudge against Mark Allan and figured it was probably one of the many shady people he owed a lot of money to.

This bit of info surprised Peter, as he had figured Mark to be a slightly troubled kid, but never knew about his gambling addiction, as the police had phrased it. He felt somewhat bad for Liz when she was interviewed and had to voice about her brothers problems.

The police seemed to think Mary Jane's death had simply been the act of some sick individuals rather than the attack being personal, as they suspected it was Mark's troubled life that led to their demise.

"Police however, are still baffled as to what happened to the victims hearts." The reporter stated sternly while standing outside the scene of the crime. Then it went back to the studio with the anchorman who did the usual blah about what a tragedy it was, but was rather obviously fake.

"Well, in other news, a curious donation of two hearts was made to the Kain Hospital. Authorities are wondering if this has any connection to the aforementioned murders, but have as of yet to confirm anything until tests can be run. Meanwhile, it seems two patients on the transplant list will be receiving new hearts. What a Happy Valentine's this must be for them." The anchorman said to his co-host who just smiled and agreed.

Peter blinked; quite taken aback, but then a smile slowly worked its way onto his face. Despite the horrific sounding details of the murders that the media was allowed to mention, he couldn't help thinking how thoughtful it was of Venom to have made good use of it by giving those two patients a chance at a better life with the hope of getting a new heart.

It was odd, and yet, by ending the lives of two horrible people, Venom had taken them and given them to someone else whom he hoped deserved them. Ironic and yet… poetic in its own weird way.

But, as usual, when it came to Venom, it was hard for Peter to feel upset that the other had killed someone or someone's; even if he wasn't keen on the idea of killing people himself.

The brunette yawned and stretched a little; being careful of his still healing wounds; which were thankfully mostly gone due to his healing factor. As odd as it might sound to some, he was starting to miss the other, so he got up to go see him.

And though Peter bugged him to let him help, Eddie only relented enough to have him set up the table since that was the only thing left to do. Happy to have won, the sore hero hummed some random upbeat tune as he did so.

Venom smiled when he heard him. And when they sat down to eat and Peter ended up getting syrup on his cheek, Eddie smirked and instinctively leaned in to lick it off. The spidery hero blushed and then got an idea.

"Um, Venom?" The blonde looked up upon the cute inquiry and crystal blues widened to see Peter shyly pointing to the maple syrup he'd smeared over those pouty lips. It was an invitation and not one Venom was eager to decline.

The anti-hero grinned and leaned back in; teasingly trailing that serpentine tongue over maple sweetened lips and making Peter shudder and gasp. Small yet capable hands threaded themselves in blonde locks as the two closed the distance with a long, deep kiss that left them both quite lightheaded when they slowly broke apart for air a few minutes later.

Venom gave the others forehead a playful little nudge as he rested his forehead against Pete's. Spidey slid his hands down from Eddie's hair to his shoulders and curled his fingers into the black material of his shirt; causing the pitch mass to squirm and for little feelers to reach out and entwine with those welcoming hands.

Eddie closed his eyes and murred in that low, rumbling way that made Peter shiver and feel delightfully a tingle. A sound of approaching footsteps alerting Venom to the fact that Aunt May must have come home finally from whatever girls night she had been having.

It was rare she stayed out all night, but more than likely, May had probably spent the night at her friends house. Eddie gave Peter a quick kiss and an apologetic smile as he hesitantly pulled away.

Pete frowned at first and wondered if he had done something wrong as the symbiote slipped reluctantly from his fingers. But then, as the door opened and he turned to see it was Aunt May, he felt a little sheepish that he hadn't realized it first.

Though, when he was with Venom, it was very difficult, if not impossible to focus on anything else… "Good morning!" His aunt greeted; only looking a little surprised to see Eddie there, but flashing him a tired yet welcoming smile as well.

They greeted her, and then she noticed Peter's lip; which had thankfully healed up to where it was just a small red spot where it had bled the previous night. "It's okay, Aunt May. I just bit my lip is all." He assured; having unfortunately gotten a little used to lying to her from his time of being Spider-Man and all.

"Must be because of Eddie's cooking, no doubt." The woman teased as she glanced at the blonde, who bashfully rubbed the back of his head when Peter's face flushed pink and the brunette nodded. "It just gets better and better!" Peter affirmed with all honesty.

' _I kinda wish she wasn't here so we could kiss him for that…'_ Venom thought as he tried to fight the urge to do so as their Spider gave them a wink when May turned away to the living room to hang up her jacket.

They spoke of the news about what had happened with MJ and Mark, since she'd been out with MJ's aunt when it had happened. And the two secret heroes had to pretend to feel bad and be surprised by it all.

She asked Peter how his date with Mary Jane had gone, and he lied and said she'd stood him up and figured she must have gotten back together with Mark instead. May pondered aloud if MJ might have still been alive if she'd gone on her date with Peter instead.

Venom and Peter shared a knowing look as they both knew it probably wouldn't have made a difference. If anything, Venom might've done worse to her, and Peter might've just gotten upset at not having seen the redhead for the lowdown tramp she really was and always had been.

Spidey hated to think of what he would do if he accidentally ended up hurting the one he loved most over someone so undeserving… Because if he and Venom ended up together afterwards, the little hero would eventually find out the blonde was the anti-hero and that he had killed MJ at some point without him having seen what kind of person she was.

After their late breakfast, May excused herself to go get cleaned up and take a nap as she hadn't slept much once MJ's aunt had been notified of the incident, leaving the two lovebirds alone at long last.

They cleaned up and then went up to Peter's room to watch some movies on his laptop so they could have better privacy. It was really just nice to be together, all snuggled up on his bed; strong arms wrapped around that wiry form as little tendrils stealthily slid underneath the back of Peter's shirt to caress his sides and sore back lovingly.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Hmm?" He hummed; cheek nestled against the top of Peter's head as the lithe male clung to his Lethal Protector. "Do you… um… wanna go out on a date when I feel better?" Peter asked as shyly as ever.

"You mean we aren't on one already?" The blonde teased, and then smirked when Peter reached up and flicked his forehead. "You know what I mean!" The somewhat flustered teen pouted.

Taking care to tilt their lovely brunettes head back so that hazel stared up bemusedly into amused blue, Venom smiled charmingly and nudged the tip of his nose lightly against the others. "We'd love to go on a date with _our little S-ssspider_." Purred the handsome teen in a silky manner that made the smaller males breath hitch.

" _Venom_ …" He murmured fondly, before closing his eyes and leaning up. Venom's smile widened, and he moved to met the other in another of what they both sincerely hoped would be a _very_ long line of sweet and loving kisses to come.

* * *

**_~The End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! LoL So, anywho, that's what I'm gonna say Venom did with the hearts. Because, really, why waste good hearts? I mean, MJ and Mark weren't using them, so might as well let someone else have 'em. XD
> 
> Thanks to all who have stuck with this series, read and reviewed! Ya'll rock! And I hope you enjoy this one. X3 Not exactly much smex going on, but that's the way I intended it seeing as "Venomous Halloween" has enough in it as it is. XD


End file.
